


Rogue One: First Anniversary prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Rogue One - Freeform, RogueOneFirstAnniversary, bc im weak for that ship, bc why the ff not, bless this fandom, k-2so is a little shit like always, one shots, prompts, we love bodhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got really excited for this so I decided to participate! Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

There will be prompts of Rogue One for the upcoming anniversary. This time I will be able to do it! I will! 

So, expect an update on December 10th! If I don't, spam me because I have forgotten. I'm putting three (3) reminders on my calendars so I'm hoping not to forget. 

See you in December!

Timetable:

Day One (December 10th): Favorite Character || Writing Prompt: Rebellion  
Day Two (December 11th): Favorite Quote || Writing Prompt: Home  
Day Three (December 12th): Favorite Planet/Location || Writing Prompt: Light & Dark  
Day Four (December 13th): Favorite Character Dynamic || Writing Prompt: Family  
Day Five (December 14th): Favorite AU/Headcanon || Writing Prompt: Strength  
Day Six (December 15th): Actor Appreciation || Writing Prompt: Hope  
Day Seven (December 16th): Free day || Bonus prompt: Why You Love Rogue One || Rogue One screening

(Somehow messed up and accidentally published an unfinished prompt along with this and in the wrong order. Sorry bout that.)


	2. Day 1: Favourite Character / Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian has lived the Rebellion since he was six years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first prompt can be mixed with the writing prompt and the base prompt, which I will do. My favorite character is Cassian Andor, so this will be in his POV (second person).

Cassian knew that his life had been war since he was six. He couldn't remember a time before the war, before the Empire or even before his parents died. He could remember a Festan song his mother sung to him to sleep, he remembered her voice, but even if he tried, he couldn't remember the words or her facial expressions. She was warm, that he remembered. He remembered, because Cassian had to hang on to those simple, cherished memories in order to keep his senses as a child soldier. 

He lived the war. 

For twenty years he had lived the war, and in those twenty years he had learned its horrors, the tiny victories, the pain; he learned to stab in the back, to spy, to kill in order to keep the Rebellion safe. His life was the Rebellion, he knew no other way of living.

When he met Jyn Erso he was angry with her, because she was so indifferent. She hadn't lived the war, she evaded it. She rebelled the Rebellion. He couldn't stand her for being so snarky, so untrustworthy, so hateful for the Rebellion. It was his life and she couldn't care less. But for some reason he warmed for her even before she decided to pull herself together and fight alongside him - maybe it was the way she risked her life and ran to save that Jedhan child from the explosions, or her imaginative ways of fighting, or the way she didn't need to be constantly saved (he hated acting like a bodyguard). The moment he realized this he could only stand and watch Jyn kick some Stormtrooper ass with a single baton. Of course this was explained later; she had lived with Saw Gerrera for eight years and worked as a child soldier for him. 

Jyn didn't believe in the Rebellion. It was a shock to meet someone who had reason to hate the Empire but who only lived with their gaze down, preferring not to see the horrors and try to evade suspecting eyes. She was the daughter of Galen Erso and she knew what it meant. Cassian could never really understand her thoughts, but forgave her indifference when she understood what her father had risked in order to keep her safe.

In fact, he may have even learned to like the woman he could not understand.

It was a rebellion - and she rebelled. It's that simple, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short :( but I feel like it's all it needs, and I can't anything else. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Day 2: Writing prompt: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn Erso never remembered a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional prompt: Favourite quote

"It's Rogue. Rogue One."

Jyn Erso was already looking at Bodhi, both if them nervous of what to reply to the Rebels who demand to know what was going on, why a ship that was supposed not to take off was doing so, inquiring their call sign. Jyn had been whispering him to say something, they needed to leave, _come on_ , and he says that.

Jyn doesn't know why he said so, but she was amused. Bodhi had been looking at her, begging for help, and she couldn't, except she could. She knew Bodhi was naming the crew "Rogue" because of her; because she wasn't part of the Rebellion, nor the Imperials - she was her own, she was rogue.

And as she watched Rogue One before they set off to the beach on Scarif, she knew Rogue was the "home" Cassian had welcomed her to (and really, Draven was part of the Rebellion and she really didn't like him, so the Rebellion could not ever be her home). Cassian kept watching her with a smile, she noticed; Baze called her little sister; Chirrut was so proud of her when the simple pep talk she gave was all they needed ("May the Force be with us"); Bodhi adored her already, even named their crew looking straight at her; even Kaytoo, in the end, seemed to even  _like_ her. 

The Rebellion wasn't home. It had been ages since she last knew what it really meant. But now she felt it again.

Her home was Rogue One, and she'd die for it if it came down to that. 


End file.
